pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Miasto Jubilife
| południe = | wschód = | zachód = | północ-zachód = | północ-wschód = | południe-zachód = | południe-wschód = | demografia = 87 mieszkańców 124 mieszkańców | punkt = | gra = Pokémon Diamond i Pearl Pokémon Platinum | transport = | ruch = | lider = | odznaka = | specjalizacja = | mistrz = | elita4 = | elita-spec = | kapitan = | kahuna = | z-kryształ = | totem = | mapa = }} Miasto Jubilife (Jap.: コトブキシティ Kotobuki City) to miasto w regionie Sinnoh. Całe miasto zbudowane jest na ziemi wyrzeźbionej z góry przez mieszkańców sąsiedniego Miasta Oreburgh. Jubilife jest najbardziej zmodernizowanym miastem w regionie, a według anime największym miastem w Sinnoh. Jest szóstym co do wielkości miastem w świecie Pokémonów. Do miasta można dostać się ze wszystkich czterech kierunków, z bramą zajmującą zachodnie wejście. W Jubilife znajduje się wiele charakterystycznych budynków, w tym stacja telewizyjna, w której można aktywować Mystery Gift, Firmę Pokétch, Szkoła Trenerów i Stacja Globalnej Wymiany, która pozwala graczom handlować Pokémonami z każdym na całym świecie. Miasto Jubilife jest oparte na Sapporo, największym miastem na japońskiej wyspie Hokkaido. Oba miasta są dużymi miastami w tym samym miejscu, w którym porównuje się Hokkaido i Sinnoh. Slogan thumb|right|200px|Jubilife City w Diamond i Pearl Miasto radości (Jap.: ひとがつどう しあわせのまち The town of happiness where people gather.) Interesujące miejsca Jubilife TV Stacja telewizyjna Jubilife to zauważalny duży, biały i sześciokątny budynek położony w północnej części miasta. z kampani Poketch blokuje główne drzwi, dopóki gracz nie pokona na północnym krańcu miasta; zdarzenie to ma miejsce po powrocie z miasta Oreburgh z Odznaką Węgla. Wewnątrz budynku stacji telewizyjnej jest siedziba Pokémon Lottery Corner. W grze Diamond i Pearl pojawia się również w lobby trener i można go zwalczać raz dziennie, w zależności od bieżącego dnia tygodnia. Na drugim piętrze Trenerzy mogą ubierać swojego Pokémona za pomocą akcesoriów. Na trzecim piętrze gracze mogą zobaczyć różne rankingi ustawione przez tych, z którymi mają mieszane rekordy. Dodatkowo, człowiek na trzecim piętrze pozwala graczowi aktywować Mystery Gift. Mężczyzna stojący przed stacją telewizyjną da graczowi możliwość utworzenia grupy. Mieszając rekordy z innymi graczami, gracz może dołączyć do dowolnej grupy, której członkiem jest przyjaciel, po ponownej rozmowie z człowiekiem. Stacja Globalnej Wymiany / Global Terminal thumb|right|250px|Global Terminal w Platinum Global Trade Station znajduje się w południowo-zachodniej części miasta. Wewnątrz budynku gracze mają możliwość wymiany Pokémonów z innymi graczami z całego świata. Aby uzyskać dostęp do GTS, gracz musi posiadać Odznakę Węgla. Wewnątrz znajduje się duży globus, zwany Geonet, na którym gracze mogą wskazać swoją lokalizację i na którym pojawiają się małe kropki reprezentujące graczy, z którymi się wymieniają. Jeśli gracz porozmawia z kobietą przy kontuarze, skieruje go lub ją do pokoju, w którym mogą wystawić Pokémona do wymiany lub wymienić Pokémona, którego są właścicielami, za tego, który został wystawiony do wymiany. Wyszukiwanie Pokémonów, po ograniczeniu się do jednego gatunku, który był widziany przez gracza, może zostać zawężone do poziomu i płci dostępnych Pokémonów. Według poziomu, gracze mogą wyszukiwać i żądać Pokémona na poziomie 9 i poniżej, poziomu 10 i wyższego, poziomu 20 i wyższego, i tak dalej do poziomu 100, lub mogą wyszukiwać Pokémonów na dowolnym poziomie. Płeć jest dowolna, a gracz może szukać samca, samicy lub obu płci wybranego Pokémona. Oferty Pokémonów są podobnie zarządzane, ponieważ żądany Pokemon nie może być Pokémonem, którego gracz nie widział. W Pokémon Platinum, GTS została przeprojektowana, aby była większa i zawierała więcej funkcji. Znajduje się w tym samym miejscu, co starsza GTS, w Mieście Jubilife, z nazwą zmienioną na Global Terminal. Jednym dodatkiem jest kobieta, która codziennie rozdaje losowe Tło, zamiast początkowo wygrywać je na codziennej loterii. Poza zwykłymi funkcjami wymian, jest nowa funkcja, w której gracze mogą wymieniać Pokémony z innym przyjacielem. Global Terminal jest podobno maszyną podobną do komputera, na którym działa gracz. Rejestrator walk, wprowadzony również w Pokémon Platinum, ma możliwość nagrywania i odtwarzania bitew wykonanych w grze. Gracz może wysyłać i odbierać bitwy za pośrednictwem Nintendo Wi-Fi korzystając z Global Station. Bitwy mogą być uszeregowane według popularności i obserwowane przez osoby korzystające z Wi-Fi. Ponadto gracze mogą robić zdjęcia swoich pudełek do przechowywania na komputerze i wysyłać je przez Wi-Fi do znajomych. GTS ma wbudowany system e-mail, który pozwala graczom otrzymywać powiadomienia o ukończonych wymianach. Powiadomienia są wysyłane na rzeczywisty adres e-mail gracza, dzięki czemu wiadomości mogą być wyświetlane na komputerze, telefonie komórkowym lub konsoli Wii. W ten sposób gracz nie będzie musiał powracać do GTS, aby stwierdzić, czy wymiana nie została jeszcze zakończona. Firma Pokétch Siedziba firmy Pokétch znajduje się w północno-zachodniej części miasta. Firma Pokétch jest firmą rodzinną i produkuje się w niej Pokétche. Jest względnie mały, w przeciwieństwie do Silph Co. lub Korporacji Devon. Firma naprawdę powstała jako hobby dla właściciela, który robił to, co lubił, zanim biznes osiągnął obecny stan. Budynek ma trzy piętra, w których rezyduje rodzina prezesa firmy. Prezydent podaruje graczowi darmowy Pokétch w Mieście Jubilife, jeśli gracz znajdzie trzy Clowny i odpowie poprawnie na ich pytania, zbierając przy tym kupony. Gracz otrzyma także nowe aplikacje w swoim Pokétchu. Szkoła Trenerów Szkoła Trenerów znajduje się w centrum miasta, na zachód od Centrum Pokémonów. Szkoła oferuje samouczki na temat trenowania Pokémonów. W szkole są dwa przylegające do siebie pokoje. Dzieci z lewego pokoju mają kilka podstawowych informacji na temat gry Pokémon. Na stole znajduje się notatnik z notatkami na temat Trenerów w środku. Warunki statusu i ich efekty są wymienione na tablicy z tyłu. W pokoju po prawej stronie są dwaj na niebieskim dywanie, którzy poproszą gracza o bitwę. Nagroda za pokonanie ich obojga jest zależna od wersji gry. Jeśli pokonasz uczniów w Pokémon Diamond i Pearl otrzymasz , a w Pokémon Platinum otrzymasz Miksturę. Kondominium Jubilife Kondominium Jubilife (Jap.: コトブキマンション Kotobuki Condominiums) znajduje się w północno-wschodniej części miasta. Budynek ma dwa piętra. Na parterze starsza pani mówi, jak wygląda Pokétch, a młoda dziewczyna z Pachirisu i Pikachu daje graczowi Szybki Pazur. Na drugim piętrze dziewczyna opowiada o zaletach Heal Balli oraz facet w stroju opowiada na temat nowych ruchów. To piętro jest bardzo edukacyjne dla nowych Trenerów. Poké Market | }} | }}}} }}| }} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }} | }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}}} Przedmioty w |D=yes|P=yes|display= }} w |Pt=yes|display= }} |Pt=yes|display= }} }} w Szkole trenerów|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display=Mapa Miasta}} }} |D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display=Skrzynka Mody}} a stojącego pomiędzy Poké Marketem a Centrum Pokémonów|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} a stojącego przed wejściem do Firmy Pokétch|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} a stojącego przed wejściem do Stacji Jubilife TV|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} mod 2) = 0|m|f}}|Otrzymane od wynalazcy Pokétchu po wręczeniu mu wszystkich trzech kuponów|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display=Pokétch}} }} }} }} }} Trenerzy Po otrzymaniu Węglanej Odznaki, / dołączą do gracza podczas Dwuwalki przeciwko parze . Pokémon Diamond i Pearl Jeśli wybrał a: |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=DP Lucas Back.png |prize=N/A |class=Trener |classlink=Trener Pokémonów |name= |game=DP |location=Miasto Jubilife |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=DP Dawn Back.png |prize=N/A |class=Trenerka |classlink=Trenerka Pokémonów |name= |game=DP |location=Miasto Jubilife |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | Jeśli wybrał a: |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=DP Lucas Back.png |prize=N/A |class=Trener |classlink=Trener Pokémonów |name= |game=DP |location=Miasto Jubilife |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=DP Dawn Back.png |prize=N/A |class=Trenerka |classlink=Trenerka Pokémonów |name= |game=DP |location=Miasto Jubilife |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | Jeśli wybrał a: |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=DP Lucas Back.png |prize=N/A |class=Trener |classlink=Trener Pokémonów |name= |game=DP |location=Miasto Jubilife |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=DP Dawn Back.png |prize=N/A |class=Trenerka |classlink=Trenerka Pokémonów |name= |game=DP |back=yes |location=Miasto Jubilife |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | Pokémon Platinum Jeśli wybrał a: |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Pt Lucas Back.png |prize=N/A |class=Trener |classlink=Trener Pokémonów |name= |game=Pt |location=Miasto Jubilife |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Pt Dawn Back.png |prize=N/A |class=Trenerka |classlink=Trenerka Pokémonów |name= |game=Pt |location=Miasto Jubilife |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | Jeśli wybrał a: |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Pt Lucas Back.png |prize=N/A |class=Trener |classlink=Trener Pokémonów |name= |game=Pt |location=Miasto Jubilife |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Pt Dawn Back.png |prize=N/A |class=Trenerka |classlink=Trenerka Pokémonów |name= |game=Pt |location=Miasto Jubilife |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | Jeśli wybrał a: |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Pt Lucas Back.png |prize=N/A |class=Trener |classlink=Trener Pokémonów |name= |game=Pt |location=Miasto Jubilife |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Pt Dawn Back.png |prize=N/A |class=Trenerka |classlink=Trenerka Pokémonów |name= |game=Pt |location=Miasto Jubilife |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | W Centrum Pokémonów / |2|081|Magnemite|| / |None|280|Ralts|♂| / |None|36=ユミとタク|37=Yumi and Tak}} |5040|2|081|Magnemite||35|None|281|Kirlia|♂|35|None|36=ユミとタク|37=Yumi and Tak}} |6768|2|082|Magneton||47|None|282|Gardevoir|♂|47|None|36=ユミとタク|37=Yumi and Tak}} / |2|462|Magnezone|| / |None|282|Gardevoir|♂| / |None|36=ユミとタク|37=Yumi and Tak}} |240|1|403|Shinx|♀|6|None||36=アキコ|37=Akiko}} |880|2|403|Shinx|♀|22|None|425|Drifloon|♀|22|None|36=アキコ|37=Akiko}} |1320|2|404|Luxio|♀|33|None|425|Drifloon|♀|33|None|36=アキコ|37=Akiko}} | / / |2|405|Luxray|♀| / / |None|426|Drifblim|♀| / / |None|36=アキコ|37=Akiko}} |192|1|066|Machop|♂|6|None|36=タクオ|37=Takuo}} |640|2|066|Machop|♂|20|None|439|Mime Jr.|♂|20|None|36=タクオ|37=Takuo}} |1088|3|067|Machoke|♂|34|None|122|Mr. Mime|♂|32|None|081|Magnemite||30|None|36=タクオ|37=Takuo}} |1440|4|067|Machoke|♂|45|None|122|Mr. Mime|♂|43|None|082|Magneton||42|None|081|Magnemite||43|None|36=タクオ|37=Takuo}} / |4|068|Machamp|♂| / |None|122|Mr. Mime|♂| / |None|082|Magneton|| / |None|082|Magneton|| / |None|36=タクオ|37=Takuo}} W anime thumb|220px|Miasto Jubilife w anime W Anime Pokémon, Miasto Jubilife zostało uznane za największe miasto w Sinnoh. Ma wiele drapaczy chmur i podobnie jak kilka innych miast w regionie ma własną Salę Pokazów. Znajduje się tutaj Firma Pokétch i Liga B-Button. Pierwsze wzmianki o mieście pojawiły się w Dwa stopnie rozdzielenia, Kiedy ujawniła, że planuje zadebiutować jako Koordynator Pokémonów na Pokazach Pokémonów. Rzeczywisty wygląd miasta ukazał się w Nie ze mną te numery!, kiedy Ash i jego przyjaciele po raz pierwszy tam dotarli. Po obejrzeniu reklamy Pokétcha i wiedząc, że każdy z Top Koordynatorów ją ma, Dawn wędrowała po mieście szukając sklepu Pokétch, aby zdobyć go dla siebie, ale została poinformowana, że ostatnio zostały odwołane dostawy Pokétchu do wszystkich sklepów w Jubilife. Dawn była bardzo rozczarowana, słysząc to, ale wkrótce natknęła się na trzech podejrzanych klaunów, którzy rozdawali Pokétche. Trzej clowni byli jednak przebraniem Zespołu R, a Pokétche, które rozdawali, były fałszywe. Po spotkaniu z Landisem, synem Prezesa Firmy Poketch, Dawn otrzymała oryginalny Pokétch. thumb|220px|left|Wstążka Jubilife Pokazy Pokémonów Jubilife odbyły się w odcinkach ''Koordynatorzy przypuszczają atak'' i ''Dawn i jej pierwsza rywalka''. Po uzyskaniu Przepustek Pokazowych, a także pudełek na Wstązki i Kapsuł z Naklejkami, Dawn i Ash wzięli udział w wydarzeniu. W pokazach wzięły również udział Zoey i Jessilina. Wszyscy wykonali dobrą robotę pokazując styl i umiejętności swojego Pokémona na Scenie, w wyniku czego zostali umieszczeni pośród ośmiu utalentowanych koordynatorów, którzy przeszli do Bitew Pokazowych. Tam Zoey pokonała ich jeden po drugim, aż została uznana za wielkiego zwycięzcę. To zwycięstwo dało Zoey prestiżową wstążkę Jubilife, jej drugą wstążkę w kolekcji. Ash i jego przyjaciele wrócili do Jubilife, aby dotrzeć do Miasteczka Floaroma w A my żądamy ewolucji!, w którym odwiedzili siedzibę Ligi B-Button, organizacji stworzonej przez ludzi, którzy nie ewoluują swoich Pokémonów. Galeria Poketch Company anime.png|Firma Poketch Jubilife Contest Hall.png|Sala Pokazowa B Button League HQ.png|Liga B-Button W mandze thumb|right|00px|Miasto Jubilife w [[Pokémon Adventures|Adventures]] W mandze Pokémon Adventures Jubilife City jest scenerią ''Stagestruck Starly'', dlatego w nim rozpoczyna się rozdział Diament i Perła. Podobnie jak w wielu dużych miastach regionu Sinnoh, w mieście znajduje się Grand Hotel, należący do rodziny Berlitz. Główne trio zostaje tam na noc w ''A Bevy of Bidoof'' przed rozpoczęciem podróży. wraca do miasta sam w Licking Lickitung i Luring in a Lickilicky, biorąc udział w promocyjnym wyzwaniu Pokétch. Ponieważ złapał on Lickilicky, który spowodował spustoszenie w Jubilife kradnąc przedmioty ludu, stało się obowiązkiem Diamonda, by zwrócić wszystkie rzeczy, które ukradł Lickilicky; pozwolono mu jednak zatrzymać jeden z przedmiotów - zabawkę Proteam Omega. Ciekawostki *Budynek na południe od Global Trade Station/Global Terminal zawiera dwóch NPC, których imiona to "Wi" i "Fi" - jest to bezpośrednie odniesienie do połączenia Nintendo Wi-Fi. *Nieużywana mapa lokacji w pobliżu siedziby firmy Pokétch sugeruje, że kiedyś planowano budowę Sali w tym mieście. *Tylko w Pokémon Platinum, Jubilife jest jednym z trzech miast, które są bardziej zaludnione niż największe miasto w swoim rodzinnym regionie - pozostałe to Miasto Celadon w Kanto i Miasto Nimbasa w Unova. Są one bardziej zaludnione niż Miasto Hearthome, Miasto Saffron i Miasto Castelia. Kategoria:Miejsca w Sinnoh Kategoria:Miejsca w Diamond i Pearl Kategoria:Miejsca w Platinum Kategoria:Miasta